This invention relates broadly to an access panel for enclosures which is operable to selectively close or open an access opening to an optimum extent, even though the enclosure and access opening are in a restricted or obstructed location. The access opening is suitable for any type of enclosure, and the invention is operable in top, side and bottom locations of the enclosure, or other environments where access is necessary or desired. The invention has particular usage however where such access is difficult, or restricted to partial openings due to a confined operating space or area, or where access is impeded by structure, environment, etc.
More specifically the invention is applicable for use in connection with a vehicle engine enclosure assembly such as in construction, earth working, etc. vehicles, including but certainly not limited to wheeled front end loaders, wheel loaders generally, wheel dozers, wheeled compactors, sanitary land fill compactors, and the like. Normally in vehicles of these types it is desired to prevent dust, dirt and the like from entering the engine enclosure, such materials presenting a possibility of affecting operation and possibly causing long term or time deterioration.
Engines utilized in such vehicles, generally speaking, are noisy. It is desirable accordingly, as applied to engine enclosure assemblies, to provide a cover which is not only useful in combating dirt, dust, rain, or other external matter that could damage or affect operation and/or the mechanism per se, but also can serve as noise diminution means, and will increase personnel safety by barring contact with mechanisms. Further the closures are used for such engine enclosure assemblies for aesthetic reasons, such as presenting clean external lines, and combining mechanisms otherwise tending to extend externally of the engine compartment.
More specifically the invention relates to an access panel in an engine enclosure assembly, wherein hinged panel means are utilized to expose selectively a portion of the engine compartment, the panel having two hinged areas or sections so that a complete panel can be hinged open from behind an obstruction such as a vehicle wheel, one hinge including a means to securely clamp the panel assembly in place, the clamp means engaging a stationary post and having a compressible bumper in the nature of rubber thereon, the clamp means functioning for compressing the bumper to thereby securely position the complete panel assembly, in conjunction with an additional latch or locking means.
A very substantial problem has also been encountered in certain types of vehicles in that access panel removal from the engine enclosure was restricted due to interference by vehicle rear wheels and tires for example, with the restriction incurring additional time factors to obtain access, and difficulties arose through size, weight, and physical access to such panels. It is desirable that a larger proportion of the side, for example, of an engine compartment be made available for service access and/or maintenance work.